Familiarity
by L lawliet vs Kira
Summary: Usually the customers here will annoy me at most, and every once in awhile someone comes along and ruins my day. But why the hell did this one have to become a regular? Why did he have to know my friends? I think I need to take a look at my taste in people...GamKar, and warning for eventual badly written drunk!Kat.
1. Prologue

**Alright, this is gonna be dumb. I have my moirail and one of my cosplay partners reading this so I can get feedback, and I feel like I'm gonna die of embarrassment. Whatever, no time for regret.**

* * *

I wake up to a loud, annoying beeping sound, and sun shining in my eyes. Groaning, I turn off my alarm clock and crawl out of bed. I have work today, so I have to leave really soon or they'll probably fire me. I pull on a black long sleeved shirt and some jeans. I leave, not bothering to eat breakfast.

When I get to work, I clip on my name tag and grab a notepad. My 'friend' Sollux walks past, and yells over his shoulder.

"Almotht late again KK. You have to thtop waking up jutht before work."

"Fuck off, Captor."

I walk to the front and take orders, and bring the customers their food once its prepared. A few hours go by, and people come and go. Sollux bothers me some more about being late, and it takes everything I have not to snap at him in the middle of the restaurant. Instead I send a glare his way and walk to a table in the corner furthest from the entrance, and flip to a new page on my notepad.

"Hello, my name is Karkat, may I take your order?" I say, sounding bored. When I look up I see a man with black hair that goes out in all directions, in a big tangled mess, that frames his face which is, strangely enough, covered in white and gray makeup in a way that looks somewhat like a clown. He looks at me curiously with light violet eyes, one brow raised.

"...What?!" I yelled irritatedly, after waiting a minute for him to speak.

"Shouldn't a red eyed brother be in school or some shit?"

"I graduated. But that's none of your business. Now are you going to order or what?"

He pauses a moment, both brows raising for a moment before he relaxes and seems to forget about it.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just have a motherfucking sandwich and a soda."

"Specifically…?"

"Whatever you choose, bro."

Scowling, I write down whatever I think of first and walk away, whispering 'dumbass' under my breath.

I hand the orders to Aranea in the back, and she thanks me before starting on them.

* * *

I come back to the mans table and place his food in front of him, dragging his attention back from his phone.

"Thanks, little motherfucker."

"I may be short, but I'm not so much so that I should be called 'little'."

He simply grins at me, like the asshole he obviously is. He bites into his sandwich as I walk away. He looks like he's never been here before, so thank god I'll probably not have to deal with him again.

* * *

My eye twitches as I look over at the table in the corner. He's here again. I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with this asshole anymore. Looks like I was wrong.

I walk up to him, and attempt to smile, but I end up looking like I'm trying not to kill him. Which I actually am.

"May I _fucking_ help you?"

He looks up at me, and smiles.

"Oh, hey motherfucker! Yeah, I'll just get what I had yesterday, whatever the motherfuck that was."

My eye twitches again. I don't even know him and his voice already irritates me to no end. I write it down and walk away as fast as I can without running.

* * *

I come through the doors, and sigh as I see Gamzee already sitting in his usual table in the corner. He's been coming here everyday for about a week.

And yeah, I know his name now. He decided we were 'bros' somehow, and told me his name.

_"Hey, mornin' my motherfucking bro."_

_"Dude, I don't even know your name. We're not 'bros'."_

_"Well, what if I told you my name? Would we be bros then?"_

_"No, we wouldn't."_

_"My name is Gamzee motherfucking Makara, nice to make your motherfucking acquaintance." He told me anyhow._

_"….Karkat Vantas…"_

_Looking satisfied, he grinned._

I knew he'd be here, so I had the food ready, and I brought it over to him.

"Here's your food, fuckass."

"Thanks Karbro."

Did I mention he gave me a nickname?

And a fucking stupid one at that.

I stand there a moment, a question on the tip of my tongue. I say it, hoping he won't take offense.

"Why do you come here so much? The food's fucking awful."

He shrugs. "The food's good, but certain motherfuckers make this place all the better." He bites into his sandwich, and I resist the urge to punch him.

* * *

**THAT WAS REALLY AWFUL OH MY GOD I'M SORRY I AM SUCH A SHIT WRITER I SHOULD DIE IN THE DEEPEST HOLE.**


	2. Extended Prologue Idk

**So basically this is the same chapter, but from Gamzee's POV, since I felt it needed to be in here. **

**I'm cool hush.**

* * *

Theres the sound of a bell as I walk into the restaurant, new smells and unfamiliar faces. Many stare, judging me. I know these motherfuckers don't like my paint, but they wouldn't like my scars either. I sit in a table in the far corner, far away as I can get from the whispers. I take a look at the menu real quick, but notice a motherfucker starrin' at me near by, and I put the menu down to give 'er a smile. Her eyes widen and she turns away.

I set the menu by the edge of the table and pull out my phone, textin' my best bro Tavros.

It takes awhile for someone to come take my order, but I can't really be up to blamin' him, it's pretty busy and it looks like they're a bit short.

"Hello, my name is Karkat, may I take your order?" He says, sounding bored. I look up at him from my phone (I know it's a guy, never heard a girl with a voice like that.) and notice he looks….Motherfuckin' tiny, like he should be in school still. I raise my brow at him subconsciously, and stare for a minute, until he yells "What?!" Like an irritated lil' motherfucker.

"Shouldn't a red eyed brother be in school or some shit?" I ask, and his face matches the irritation in his tone.

"I graduated. But that's none of your business. Now are you going to order or what?" He snaps, holding his pen tightly.

I pause a moment, both brows raising for a moment before I decide to forget about it and let a brother get on with his work.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just have a motherfucking sandwich and a soda."

"Specifically…?"

"Whatever you choose, bro." I grin up at him.

He scowls at me and writes down my order, walking away afterward.

I pick my phone back up and text Tav.

**From: terminallyCapricious**

**To: adiosToreador**

**JuSt Up AnD mEt An AnGrY mOtHeRfUcKeR**

**From: terminallyCapricious**

**To: adiosToreador**

**NoT sUrE hE lIkEs Me MuCh**

**From: terminallyCapricious**

**To: adiosToreador**

**HoNk**

* * *

He comes back a bit later with my food, placing it in front of me.

"Thanks, little motherfucker." I say, putting my phone down again.

"I may be short, but I'm not so much so that I should be called 'little'."

I grin at him, knowing I'm gonna be calling him that now. I bite into my sandwich as he walks away. I think I'll be coming back soon.

* * *

The next day I'm sitting in the same spot, waiting, when I hear an angry little voice by the front of the restaurant. I glance over and see he just came in. He's glaring at me, and I simply smile back. He turns and walks to the back.

When he comes back he avoids me, serving other customers, and I think he's hoping someone else will help me. Then some blond motherfucker goes and talks to him, then he's flipping blond-y off and coming over to my table. I grin, happy he finally came.

He looks at me in a way that makes me think he might be considering offing me.

"May I _fucking_ help you?" He says.

"Oh, hey motherfucker! Yeah, I'll just get what I had yesterday, whatever the motherfuck that was."

He grumbles something incoherent, his eye twitching slightly, while writing it down, and walks away, almost running.

* * *

"Here's your food, fuckass." Karkat says, putting my food down in front of me with a loud clacking sound.

"Thanks Karbro."

Yeah, Karbro seems to be an angry little motherfucker. Surprised he even told me his name, but it's not like I'm complaining. I needed a better way to address him then by his motherfucking pronouns.

And I like his name. It's fitting, since he's like a scared little cat all the time.

"Why do you come here so much? The food's fucking awful."

I shrug at the question. "The food's good, but certain motherfuckers make this place all the better." I bite into my sandwich, and Karkat glares at me.

* * *

**There might be problems with this one, but I'm extremely tired mentally and physically, so I can't complete another edit for this chapter right now.**


	3. A Call

**Fuck, I meant to publish this chapter yesterday. I decided to put out a new chapter every Tuesday, but since I'm starting school on Monday we'll just see how that goes.**

**Anyway, I had a hard time figuring out what to fill the space with, so I ended up writing a useless chapter, then had to replace it and now we're stuck with this. I'll try to do better next time.**

* * *

My phone starts ringing on my nightstand, and I pick it up, ready to yell at whoever was on the other end.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Love you too, Karkles." I hear in reply.

"Just spit it out, Strider."

"Heh, the group is going out, friend of a friend is gonna be playing tonight, and we thought maybe you'd like to come with us."

I sigh and get out of bed, going downstairs to try to find something to eat.

"What makes you think I'd want to deal with a bunch of flaming assholes all night?"

"If we're flaming I can't imagine what you are. But John wants you to come, and you've done nothing but work and watch shitty romcoms lately."

I look around and start getting out what I'd need for a sandwich, but then I find I don't have anymore bread, so I give up on that idea.

"Fuck you, and your piece of shit boyfriend."

"Sorry, I don't think he'd go for that." He replies, and I have to stop myself from throwing my phone.

"Whatever, I'll come, but if you end up trying to fuck John in public I'm leaving."

"You don't want to watch?"

"Shut up before I change my mind, shit sponge."

"Alright, alright. See ya later then." Theres a click and I put the phone back down. Giving up on actual food, I just get a bowl of cereal. It's the weekend, maybe going out for once would be a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup, so I started school yesterday, so I was super busy already and I just finished this 'chapter', so it's short but I'll try again next week. Anyway, hope you like it! (I was in a rush, so I'm sorry if it sucks.)**

* * *

"Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat!"

I cringe at the voice, before I feel a hand harshly collide with my back, making me lurch forward. Standing up straight again, I turn to glare back at Vriska.

"What the hell was that for, fuckass!?"

"Just a friendly greeting! Are you so unloved you don't even know what it's like to be pat on the back?" Vriska adjusts her glasses, smiling at me smugly.

"That wasn't a fucking pat!"

"Whatever, I'm just so happy you're out of the hoooooooouse!" She puts me in a very tight hug as she says this, which I quickly break away from.

"Stop bothering him." Aaand there's the other one.

Terezi pulls Vriska away from me, and Vriska grins back at her, shaking her hand off.

"Standing up for your boyfriend?"

"At least I'm not abusing my boyfriend."

"Fuck you."

Then Dave's getting between the two before dragging Terezi away, with everyone following soon after, including me, while saying "Not now, Karkat said he'd leave if we fucked in public." Which I promptly hit him for.

This was a bigger group then usual, considering Dave, Terezi, Vriska, Jade and John were all here. And I guess we're going to see one of their friends play? I don't fucking know, and I don't really fucking care.

* * *

Dave pushes the door open and we all walk in, and of course it's a bar, because why would we go anywhere else? Dave really seems to have inherited his mother's love for drinking, much like his sister, but luckily not quite as bad.

Terezi, Vriska and Jade all split off from the group, and Dave drags me to the bar, saying I "can't do shit" until I take at least one shot.

"Is that seriously the only reason you brought me here, Strider? To get me drunk?"

"No, but maybe you'd have more fun if you stopped being such a tight-ass."

I glare at him momentarily, before snatching the shot he's holding out. I drink it quickly, and start coughing as it hurts my throat.

"Satisfied?"

Dave simply smiles back at me, like the piece of shit he is.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter, is really awful. I am so sorry for the delay, but, school…I ****_just_**** wrote this out five minutes ago, I'm sorry.**

**The song is 'The Day I Left The Womb' by Escape the Fate.**

* * *

The music blares loudly behind me, and I have my head on the table, my latest shot glass in my hand, empty.

"Fuck, I didn't expect you to do it." I hear Dave say. He takes the glass from me, as its about to fall to the floor.

"Shut up..." Is all I say.

"Dave! Dave, he's going on!"

I lift my head to see Terezi running over to us, smiling sadistically.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I've never heard him before! He must be awful."

"Don't count on it." Dave replies.

I give Terezi a questioning look, and Dave laughs.

"Hey motherfuckers! I got some shit for you tonight. Ain't mine, but I be gettin' to relatin' to it."

Fuck. That voice sounds really familiar. It can't be him right?

_Mother_, _where are you today?_

_You took a piece of me the day you went away,_

_No recollection or the smell of your perfume,_

_I took a piece of you the day I left the womb._

_(The day I left the womb)_

I turn around, and yeah that's him. He's up on the stage, playing a guitar and singing. Shit. Why is he here? And how the hell can the asshole sing?!

_Brother, put your needles down._

_The best thing for you is to leave this awful town._

_Pretty soon, you'll have kids to feed._

_If you see mother, tell her I can sing._

_Please don't worry, I am doing fine._

_You're much too busy to even find the time, _

_So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,_

_The boys you left are men you didn't raise._

_And daddy, how are you today?_

_You must be proud of the boys that you have raised._

_Your withered heart, and everything it's seen,_

_Your cuts and calloused hands, you had kids to feed._

_You had kids to feed._

_Please don't worry, I am doing fine. _

_You're much too busy to even find the time, _

_So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,_

_The boys you left are men you didn't raise._

He ends the song abruptly, yelling the last word. I see him glance over at me, and a small grin appears on his face, which I respond to with a glare.


	6. Chapter 6

This story just keeps getting worse, jfc. Sorry for the late update, school happened again. Do you still love me?

* * *

(Gamzee)

A few people clearly recognize the song, some cheering the use of Escape the Fate as I turn and walk off the stage.

Soon after I see Dave walking toward me, dragging Karkat behind him.

"EtF Gamzee? Really?" He asks, smirking at me slightly. Slightly being the keyword.

"Yeah, those motherfuckers are fuckin' chill."

"Pouring your heart out 's gonna get you killed."

"Whatever, man. But why's Karbro here?" Gamzee asks.

"Karbro?"

"'S the dumb 's shit name that, asshole gave me." Karkat slurred slightly.

"Shit, you know him? Well, that...Sucks for you." Dave says.

"Fuck you Strider, but why's Karbro here?"

"We brought him along. John insisted."

"You know I can fuckin' talk for myshelf." Karkat started getting irritated, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at me. I place my hand atop his head, and smile back at him.

"You're motherfucking short bro."

He angrily swats my hand away, and I break out into a laugh, Dave chuckling off to the side.

"I'm not that fucking sort! And stop laughing you asshill!"

"Actually, you kind of are." Dave says, and Karkat snarls at him.

"Fuck you guyge, I'm leaving." Karkat says, turning on his heel to walk away, and almost falling over in the process. Dave stops laughing and looks over at me.

"Hey, would you mind giving us a ride back to my apartment? I think we're all a bit too drunk to not crash."

"Yeah, sure motherfucker. Just let me grab my shit and we can go."

"Thanks, Gamz." Dave offers me a fist bump, which I return before walking back to get my guitar.

* * *

The ride back is loud, with Dave playfully insulting Karkat, and Karkat yelling back profanities. John and Jade engage in a talk about Johns shitty movies, and Terezi and Vriska are yelling back and forth, both a little too smug.

Why did they all have to drink? Were they *planning for me to drive them back? Wouldn't be surprised, with Dave around. He's a useless asshole.

I pull up to the apartment, and I put the car in park.

"We're here, motherfuckers." I say.

"Fuck yes, time to get out of this car." Dave says.

They all pile out, and I wave goodbye before driving off.

* * *

(Karkat's POV)

Dave leads me up to his apartment, and Jade, Terezi and Vriska split off, while John goes to his room, and once inside I collapse on the couch.

"I can sleep here, right? Well too bad, I am anyway."

"Heh, sure whatever. But I'm drunk and John's here, so don't expect it to be quiet."

"Oh my god Dave, what the fuck."

He just laughs and sits next to my head on the couch.

"So, you and Gamzee know each other, huh? How'd that happen?"

I groan, and bury my face in the cushions.

"That's none of your goddamn business, Strider."

"Oh come on, you know how I met John."

"I was there, asshat."

"So?"

I don't bother answering.

"…Just embarrassed 'cause you wanna fuck him."

I push him off the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why am I such a shit writer? This chapter, despite how long I didn't update, is really short. School is just getting harder, and by the time I get home I just want to sleep. But now, we are preparing for NaNoWriMo, considering I'm in the literary emphasis, and I am pretty sure I know how this will go._  
_I will be in the middle of writing my novel, then I'll start procrastinating. And guess what one of the things I'll use to procrastinate is? Yup, this story! _  
_Anyway, I'm sorry, and hopefully I'll update again soon._

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I'm surprised my hangover isn't that bad. Dave comes down, sunglasses already in place, John following not far behind.

"Morning Karkat." John says with a yawn, and I lift a hand in greeting.

I sit up and push myself off the couch, the springs creaking under my weight.

As I walk into the kitchen I see John peck Dave, and I make a small noise of disgust.

"Don't worry Karkat, soon you'll be old enough to have a boyfriend too."  
I roll my eyes, and I hear John trying not to laugh, supposedly at the irony of Dave's statement.

"What are you flaming piece of shit homosexuals eating?" I ask, going to lean over the counter.

"Uhh, I think cereal again. Sorry." John responds.

"Whatever, just get me a bowl."


End file.
